


Netflix & Chill Pt.2 (What goes around comes back around...)

by TheAnderfelsOne



Series: Netflix & Chill [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous Feelings, F/M, Female!Kise, Female!Kuroko, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Kagami decides he needs to hash some things out with Kise ever since he got sent that picture three days ago.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Netflix & Chill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Netflix & Chill Pt.2 (What goes around comes back around...)

**Author's Note:**

> helpful inspiration: [this gif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0b69d76c3d98f499eb31abe0019bf31a/tumblr_nxaw59usxP1rks5xoo1_500.gifv)
> 
> [Also let’s make it a custom of this work and share the song I listened to while rewriting and editing. (the video clip is a a bit nsfw)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bRPTb3z2rU)  
> A musically version : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCiTKfwhh_8

Auditorium number four. That was where Kise was having her class now. Kagami stood outside of it waiting.

He debated long and hard with himself on what to do after he knew of Aomine and Kise's reconciliation. Ever since he received that picture on his phone, the basketball player had been ruminating a lot about various things. And three days after learning the picture-emboldening news about Kise and Aomine's make-up, he came to term with the fact that he had too much questions niggling at his head to keep going on like that.

He didn't want to let it sound as a confrontation no matter how skittish he felt while waiting for Kise to come out from her class. He put more lackadaisicalness into his posture. He simply needed some straight answers to some definite queries.

After a while, the double doors of the auditorium opened and students began to pour out into the hallway in a noisy fashion. Kagami braced himself off the window ledge he was leaning against and filtered through the crowd until he spotted Kise. She was bracketed by a group of guys and girls, talking and laughing at what they were saying.

You might think someone like Kise would stand out due to her mannequin status; but she always wore basic shirts and even baggy clothes to blend in with her female peers. She kept her hair free or simply attached and her face only touched by a curve of eyeliner she enjoyed. Regarless, everyone knew she was a stunning beauty, and when she was invited to a party, she made sure to steal flashes and lights and breaths alike.

Kagami was easily spotted thanks to his large frame and fiery hair, and the blonde immediately smiled when her eyes found him.

Kagami waved a 'hey' and walked towards her.

"Hey, Kagamicchi," Kise greeted back.

"How are you?"

"Good and you? No practice?"

"I'm good. No, had an assignment to return urgently so they gave me _carte blanche._ "

Kise chortled toothily at the boy's exaggerated french accent. Kagami scratched his hair with a finger sheepishly.

"You, um, you got a minute?" He looked around at the group waiting for Kise.

"Of course. I'll see you guys later." She waved at her friends and started walking with Kagami. They walked through the halls of the Uni, Kagami pondering how to start on the subject while watching Kise randomly smile or greet people on their way.

"Um, So I heard you and Aomine are back."

That got her attention at once. She turned to him in a swift flutter of her blond bangs. Kagami blinked twice.

"So you know," she let out, sheepishly sounding, Kagami noted.

"Aomine told me three days ago."

"Ah. Okay. Yes, we're kinda back together?" Kise chuckled gingerly. Kagami didn't know why he felt a pang as if finding it out over again.

"Although we're trying a different route so we decided to keep it low and not let it spread around."

Kagami looked at her incredulously. "You really think you can keep it a secret from school? Especially with Aomine?"

"Well, I don't know. I just felt like some things gotta change this time around and I thought keeping it low might be a good place to start. Although from the look of it, he seems to be doing a fine job already."

"What does that mean? Even us weren't supposed to know?"

Frowning, she pouted at the boy. "That's not what I meant. Of course you guys would have known. It's not like we would've faked it every time you or Kurokocchi were together. That seems kinda impossible, anyway," she added lastly with a soft chuckle.

They seemed to have arrived at a secluded spot shaded by one of the campus' buildings and the trees surrounding it. Kagami could see from afar the soccer field and some of his classmates playing, but he deemed the location their feet had taken them safe enough for what he had in store. He didn't even bother to ask Kise if she had another course. He was done beating around the bush. He crossed his arms around his chest, hands under his armpits and fixed Kise soberly.

"I guess you know what I want to talk about."

The blond girl inclined against a low brick structure surrounding a tree. As she readied a reply, she looked up at Kagami a bit dimly. "About what happened a few weeks ago? I thought it was just something meaningless."

Kagami swallowed that one. He held onto his woodened mask. "Maybe, but I also thought it was your way of being irrevocably done with Aomine." You know, by getting half naked and almost sleeping with his friend. But Kagami didn't need to speak out that last part for he saw the understatement hit the bull's eye on Kise's countenance.

She knew exactly what he was getting at. She couldn't even play the dumb card this far now.

Their locked gaze was a perfect reflection of what had transpired that infamous night. Kise could read across Kagami's eyes like a rolling DVD, and vice versa.

The stillness that fell in that instant encompassed them like a bubble raising in the air; away from reality; the campus, echoes from the sport field and all sinless things around them.

A silence light like a bubble but dirty like a secret.

Kise brushed loose strands behind her ear. "Kagamicchi. When I came to your place that day, I didn't have Aominecchi in mind," she said, shaking her head.

Kagami assessed her with his brows drawn low over his heavy lidded eyes. His stance unflappable since they pulled to a stop, he replied, "so you just felt lonely?"

"Am I not allowed?"

"You are. But other things weren't allowed to happen."

Kise felt her neck warm up and feigned scratching it as she turned her face sideway. Kagami just happened to know her a little better than she probably reckoned herself. She was recalling.

The flirt.

The slow undressing.

The vodka in the kisses, the dancing against his lap.

Her sexy panties gliding against his boxers...

Kagami knew why Aomine was never bothered by her plain looks around campus. Because under her basic shirts and jeans, she wore the most lecherous underwear.

Her tone became a bit miffed when she retorted. "I know. But it's not our fault really. We were drunk--"

"No," Kagami interjected briskly, "it started way before we got any bit drunk. Don't pass the buck to alcohol."

"Are you accusing me then? What do you want me to say?" Kise reposted, fully frowning now, "I thought not speaking about it was our way of agreeing it was a mistake."

Kagami sighed, his arms still crossed but his hands now balled into hidden fists.

"Or are you finally feeling guilty for what happened ? You want to tell Kurokocchi?"

"No!" Kagami's voice jumped out. "And I don't..." No, he felt guilty for Kuroko's sake. what he 'didn't' was... "Blame you... Not at all..."

Kise blinked, taking that in. Then approached. Then a little, coy smile pulled at her lips.

It was the same kind of smile she had on when she stood on his threshold, vodka bottle in a paper bag.

And again, the same kind of smile when she popped open the button of her jeans.

And when he undid her ponytail...

And now, she stood before him in the same ponytail and little smile; it felt as if she was back on his threshold. Every segment of that evening ready to be rewound.

Kise plunged her gaze into his dark brown eyes and inquired softly, "then why do you sound as if you're upset?"

Kagami took a second to ponder the question and also look of air to breathe.

His brow was heavily drawn low and his posture was defensive by every body language decrypting book. Yeah, he was upset. He just couldn't pinpoint the exact why.

"I thought we were gonna talk about it at some point. But then you get back with Aomine out of the blue, and I just don't know what to understand," at last, unraveling his thoughts that spiraled in his head at the rate of knots. "I just feel like I've been used." He beat it out of his system finally.

"I didn't! I didn't use you, that's why I feel so guilty and... ashamed about it." Kise's eyes rounded in all candor. "'Coz I don't regret it."

That last line boomed in Kagami's mind like a temple gong, the echoes of its meaning rebounding in every sinew of his ripped body.

He let out a shaky exhale, finally uncrossed his arms, and standing defenseless and shameless before his friend. "I didn't regret it, either."

...

"We're a couple of bad, bad people then."

"I'm badder."

Kise snorted.

"I'm the one who was in a relationship. You were single."

"Kurokocchi is my honest friend. I'm just as bad."

Kagami stared at her acutely and felt the need--the desire to concede. "You are bad," he husked at her, eyes ardent like flames of sulfur, thawing even the bright ambers in Kise's peppers.

Peppers that slanted like beguiling danger. "I'm just good at following the mood."

It pulled an shaggy eyebrow high on the boy's brow as well as a smirk.

Talking with Kise was always so... novelly. But he felt like they kind of sidetracked. And dangerously at that.

He glanced first at the field far away, then turned back to Kise soberly. "So, if what happened had nothing to do with Aomine, why are you back with him all of sudden?"

Kise thinned her lips. "... We just bumped into each other at a coffee shop," she allotted, "it's been a decade since we haven't talked. We just... greeted each other and... ended up sitting together."

Expresssion stalled, Kagami's mouth fell to an small 'o' as he felt like he was suddenly listening to a cheesy audio book where the protagonists meet and it was a cosmos-stopping moment of cosmic coincidence and attraction.

For fuck’s sake. "Don't tell me you fell for his sweet words after all this time." He articulated with slight difficulty, still dazed by the absurdity of what he just heard.

"Aominecchi couldn't sweet-talk to save the day," Kise humored. Her shoulders shrugged and slouched slightly. She was apprehensive. Kagami, despite his still what-the fuck- stricken face, read through that posture in a snap of a finger.

"Maybe. But he knows exactly how to talk to you."

It was a bittersweet acknowledgement. Because in retrospect, it only meant Aomine was truly in love with Kise.

That he was doing so many things that were so out of his character for her eyes only. It was like Aomine was fashioned to Kise Ryōna uniquely.

Or perhaps was it the other way around? Kagami frowned internally.

"Well, maybe that's a little true." Kise allotted, "it was really not that simple this time, though. We talked. For hours," she precised and chuckled in clear reminiscence. "We decided to try to do things differently this time. Like take it slow, give each other some space..."

Kagami bit back a gibe. Space wasn't exactly what was between them in that picture Aomine had sent him. They were already flunking this uproariously.

Kise was continuing, "and just change some rules..."

After all the emotions that rushed inside his veins ever since he dragged Kise aside, suddenly, Kagami was left with a sense of... pitifulness.

Watching Kise fiddle sheepishly _with good reasons_ for going back to an ex she stormily broke up with not without dragging the police precinct into it, he found it somehow tragic.

It wasn't even a case of desperation. Kise could have any man she wanted with less effort it would take her to flash a toothy grin. He also knew she held her pride as high as her nose. No, it wasn't desperation.

She was whipped for Aomine. She had a soft spot for him as big as the guy's own ego. And Aomine was no greater. Despite all the boast about his new devil-may-care life, he never took a date seriously, and always kept a delicate eye on the handsome guys hovering around his ex.

In hindsight, he thought he even never heard Aomine call her 'ex'.

But Kagami had wanted to believe their cosmogonal, messed up love affair was finally over with Aomine hustled into a police car, along with all of them seven witnesses that crazy night...

But Aomine and Kise were like a violent tango. Each twist and swing sharp and sensuous - brisk and hypnotizing. They caused a glare. They shut the room down.

He snorted. No one could compare. He...? Hah; what was even the point dwelling in thoughts that could never come to pass. Of course if he had the chance - a chance like that elusive night as a matter of fact - but such opening was lost to the void now. Forever trapped between the space of their knowing glances.

"Kagamicchi?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out a little bit," Kise pointed out amusingly.

"Oh, really?"

The girl grinned at him, her bangs falling idyllically on her eyes as she tilted slightly. "You tell me," she said breathily.

"Sorry. You were saying 'rules'."

Kise got another step closer and said with a dropped timber. "Do you blame me for going back with Aominecchi?"

Kagami swallowed thickly. Blame sounded like too much of an inappropriate feeling for him to have. Why should he 'blame' Kise? For messing with his head and leaving him breathless and agog? Or for not heeding his advice of 'what goes around comes back around'.

"I just hope you're not making a big mistake," he settled for.

It made Kise drop her gaze to her arms clutching her book. She looked bothered again. Kagami thought she might be having second-guesses herself, and Kagami wasn't about to prop her up like some girl friend if that was what she expecting from him.

"... 'What goes around comes back around', huh?" She allotted with a low, knowing tone. 

So she remembered. He had whispered those words before they made any move that famous night. As she lounged on his carpet, sipping wine, gazing languidly at his chisled face. He couldn't even remember in what context he had uttered that phrase. Probably nothing to do with Aomine even...

"You and Aomine were like... firecrackers," fun, hot, colorful, exciting, "but it imploded badly. What makes you sure it won't again?" He blew out a sigh.

Now she really miffed again. And Kagami thought it was well-deserved.

Rosy lips twisted. "You must think I'm a fucking idiot," she said with a self-deprecating huff.

Kagami _tsk_ ed. Kise hated swearing. He used his closeness to grab her softly by the arms. "You're not an idiot, Kise. But I thought you wanted to try something different after all those years with him. You finally had a real breakup. It was a chance..."

Was she that love stoned? Could nobody really compare to the passion Aomine filled Kise with?

"You're saying I'm like a masochist?" Kise breathed, a glint of coy devilry hanging off her mouth.

In that moment, something broke through the heart-speeding instant that suddenly fell upon them. It was Kagami's phone ringing. And it had to shime tree times before Kagami even took conscience of it, let alone tear his gaze away from Kise.

Tetsuya Kuroko, the screen read. And Kise was near enough to read it, too.

He answered, swallowing thickly first. "Hey! ... Yeah, no, I just..."

Kise was peering at him inquisitively.

"Went to get a sandwich with Hiragi... Yeah, so sorry I took so long... okay, I'll see you there in a bit. Bye, babe."

"You lied?" Kise blurted as soon as he hit the red button.

Kagami was flustered. He didn't know why he lied to Kuroko just now. He was just... taken by surprise and he hated when that happened. He blew out a sigh. "I had to meet her thirty minutes ago at the Dean office. I completely forgot, shit."

Kise softly smiled. "Then I guess you gotta go."

He had to, indeed, but Kagami felt somewhat reluctant. The main reason was that he felt that he wasn't done hashing things out with Kise. Where were they again?

Masochist. Right. Fuck.

Maybe they should be done for the day. "Yeah."

Kise smiled again from under her pretty lashes. Then suddenly closed the inches left between them and dropped a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad we got to talk about stuff like this. Maybe we can finish it later?"

Kagami blanked for a heartbeat. He showed a few teeth to reciprocate. "Yeah."

"I'll see you around then." Her eyes disappeared behind her dewy, naked eyelids as she smiled at him one last time to send him off.

Head between blank and reeling, Kagami tried to walk very nonchalantly and not break into jog towards the nearest liquor-selling konbini.

It would be good to forget about Ryōna and masochist in the same sentence before evening. It was not like her jerk ex-new-whatever boyfriend didn't spare sex anecdotes to him at the time. And it's not like he didn't see with his own eyes Kise's collarbone when she had had that 'thing' with Haizaki shōgo. He could've only guessed the state of her breasts and... buttocks... Aomine had been furious. _He_ had been furious. _Argh, Fuck._

The outcome of their talk? He was not so sure. He got answers to questions that kept bugging him, sure, but this mild face-off with Kise ended with more unresolved shit than anything.

And he definitely wished to continue this discussion later, although, any private setting was becoming too hazardous for the two of them. Maybe by phone... So she wouldn't look at his lips that way... The lips she said she loved to touch and suck that night...

As he strode away, Kise watched him for a few more seconds before pulling a wrapped candy from her bag. And Kuroko watched her in turn from a third floor window as she popped it in her mouth, then finally walking away unceremoniously.

She stared, her phone still in her hand, blue eyes rounded at everything they suddenly witnessed.

...

...?

**Author's Note:**

> Just found out the first Netflix & Chill uploaded in my tumblr was taken down (probably due to the nsfwish picture that inspired the story.) Sad. Should have uploaded the pic here, too.
> 
> ps: the song I shared works better while imagining what kind of rioting night Kagami was refering to where the cops were involved x) (and the craziness of them back together again x))


End file.
